Sopros de Ar
by St.Lu
Summary: E como a brisa passageira ele se foi carregado pelos ventos...'


**OBS:** **Classificação 'M' para insinuações.**

* * *

**Sopros de Ar**

St. Lu

* * *

_Fique comigo, eu lhe libertarei_

_Porque eu posso lhe dizer como era lindo_

_Rosa tão triste, perdestes tuas pétalas_

_Perdeu o esplendor de teus falantes contos_

_Preciso de um amor para me ajudar a achar o caminho_

_Preciso de uma força a qual não posso trair_

_Preciso de uma palavra para dizer o que eu não posso dizer_

_Preciso de alguém para amar, alguém para amar_

* * *

Era quente e frio, conjuntamente. Se sentia totalmente sugada e dissecada pelos olhos que teimavam em a perseguir. Eram como chamas amareladas saídas do próprio inferno, mas na face de um anjo e no corpo de um guerreiro. Guerreiro invisível.

Não sabia o que ele era, e isso lhe dava medo. Não gostava de se sentir asfixiada, jogada contra a parede mesmo sem nunca ter sido encostada, sem nunca ter sido tocada da maneira que conhecia. Real.

Para onde quer que olhasse, lá estava ele. Era um fantasma em sua vida, sua alma escorrendo pelo ralo da pia cada vez que molhava o rosto tentando resgatar sua sanidade. Estava ficando louca, não havia outra explicação.

E a voz então...

A voz ficava lhe sussurrando impropérios em seus ouvidos, lha cantando canções melancólicas, lhe instigando a fazer o que lutava contra.

Era como um feitiço a dominando. Ao poucos. A cada dia avançando um milímetro que fosse de sua própria consciência.

E ela já não sabia distinguir o real do imaginário.

A imagem a seguia em cada reflexo, se misturando e fazendo parte de todas as sombras que pudessem existir. A sua sombra já não a acompanhava. Não era o seu tilintar, não era suas demarcações, não era ela.

Era ele.

Que a perseguia, instigava, seduzia, amava.

E era ela. Que tentava se esconder,se abster, esquecer.

Porque ela sabia que por mais que fosse ele, não era ele por inteiro.

E quando as cortinas de seu quarto dançavam conforme as ondas dos ventos que adentravam por sua janela, ela sabia que os contornos que se formavam por debaixo delas, era ele.

E quando ele saía por detrás delas, a luz da lua flamejava em seus longos cabelos os fazendo brilhar de uma maneira quase mística. Um ente perverso da noite que a tentava. Um rosto sem rastos de emoções. Apenas os olhos. Abismos que a chamavam para a queda infinita.

E os olhos chispavam em meio à escuridão como os de felinos. Estreitos como se estivesse à procura de sua caça. E ele já a tinha, apenas esperava o momento para atacar.

Rin o olhava com seus enormes orbes de chocolates, outrora tão doces e agora completamente amargos. E aquelas esferas indigestas o observavam incrédulas, medrosas demais para desviarem suas intenções.

Ela admitia que tinha medo.

Estava entorpecida sobre os lençóis desarrumados de sua cama enquanto aquele corpo continuava vindo em sua direção. O vento sacudia os longos cabelos e sua cabeça doía, devido á força que se esvaía a cada segurar de lágrima que se obrigava.

Ela não queria tremer, mas era impossível. E ele vinha em sua direção como um sopro trazido no ar. Flutuando como se fosse um anjo perverso, que a assombrava durante as noites mais sombrias. Uma doença que a estava aniquilando.

Sabia.

Que a cada toque, cada palavra trocada, cada respiração trancada, ela se esvaía. E ele também. Machucava a mente. Latejavam as mentiras que plantava em sua cabeça e que a cada dia reafirmava defronte ao espelho.

E ele chegou até sua cama e se sentou. Ela não sentiu o colchão se aprofundando e quase não sentiu o calor quando ele a tocou. Estranhamente também já não sentia mais medo e nem vontade de chorar.

-- "Sesshoumaru..."-- seus dedos femininos alisavam o rosto dele de maneira quase imperceptível. Um roce doce e lento e delicado. Necessário como o leve baixar das pálpebras quando seus protegidos necessitam descanso. -- "Achei que não mais viesse esta noite."

Ele se encontrava com seus luzeiros fechados, aproveitando aquele suave toque. Tentava sentir os toques dela, o fogo que ele germinava e alimentava, mas era um buraco vazio e sem cores. Tentava fazer o sangue correr mais rápido, acelerar a respiração, falhar os batimentos cardíacos, se inundar de sentidos e sentimentos, ou dores que fossem.

Ele era um nada. E abria os olhos e via ela prender o ar em antecipação. Ela sentia. Sorria. Chorava. Se excitava. E ele a fazia sentir, por mais que não soubesse ou apenas não se recordasse do que era e como era sentir. A sentir.

-- "Faça, Rin. Apenas faça..."

-- "Me desculpe. Não posso."

E como a brisa passageira ele se foi carregado pelos ventos, enquanto soluços e lástimas tomavam conta dos ares e se transformavam no fundo musical daquela madrugada sem fim. Algo de ruim era dissipado nas ondas imaginárias do ar e nem as luzes da cidade acalmavam aquele cenário que a cada momento se tornava mais sombrio.

O mau já se encontrava infestado em suas entranhas, dissipado em seu corpo atormentado. Ou seria o bem? Havia distinção? Não. Eles se tocavam e se tornavam apenas um. Por toda a linha que teimava em os separar, eles inevitavelmente se chocavam e vagarosamente as essências se aglomeravam e persuadiam os mortais a optarem por apenas uma.

Eram ambiciosas, duelavam entre si, uma tentando submeter a outra. Imperfeita mistura preparada com ingredientes perfeitos, gloriosos antônimos, dependendo da astucia de quem a praticava. Qual, qual delas?

Mas Rin queria as duas.

Queria muita coisa. Coisa demais. Que suas mãos pequenas não conseguiam segurar. E por isso ela as largava e as perdia. Ela o perdeu.

E perdia a vontade a cada manhã. A cada aurora, pois era claro e a claridade o afastava.

Com esforço tremendo saiu de sua cama, não recordando da noite passada. A janela continuava aberta, porém as cortinas não mais bailavam. Lembranças eram efêmeras. Passavam e não pediam hospedagem, apenas se iam como segredos há muito guardados e já esquecidos.

Não se sentia feliz. O retrato virado do lado contrário era uma prova. Mas seu reflexo a instigava no espelho de sua cômoda. Ele sorria e o vento calmamente retornava. As cortinas como se pegas de surpresa, retornavam ao espetáculo, ondulando conforme eram ditados os passos.

Voavam, impiedosas, brigando contra o tempo e a física, não se contentando em necessitarem encostar o chão. Avessas, contrárias. Denunciantes.

Com o borrifar do perfume sentia as pequenas gotículas atingirem sua pele, arrepiando os raros pêlos devido a inspiração minuciosa praticada naquela região de seu pescoço. Tragava o ar mais depressa, sentindo ele.

Seus lábios, já tingidos pelo batom carmim, eram forçados a se abrirem por algo invisível. Tremia, mas não era de medo, pelo contrário, de excitação.

O relampejo em amarelo místico refletido pairando no ar, defronte aos seus olhos, o havia delatado. Mas ainda era muito claro e ele gostava das sombras.

Um ardor percorreu seu corpo a empurrando para a cama. Suas roupas não já mais existiam sobre sua pele agora exposta. Desnuda em meio aos mesmos lençóis em que fora largada e apenas agora recordava. Era covarde. Ela.

Sentia ser tocada. Fechava os olhos para sentir e esquecer.

Formigamentos percorriam seu corpo inteiro, como se ele estivesse em toda a parte. Ela delicado como pétalas de rosa a acariciar-lhe. Arrepios se faziam demasiadamente presentes bem como odores.

Inebriada, se tocava, enfeitiçada com a tortura de sempre. Toques seguros, fortes, firmes, mas surpreendentemente doces. E os longos cabelos dele a alisavam e faziam-na querer mais, enquanto os macios lábios dele faziam trilhas por seu corpo incandescente.

Ele a tornava dele, e ela sempre o queria, e sentia se tornando completa quando ele a subjugava com um martírio de sensações e pensamentos. Sua mente viajava em um mundo desconexo da realidade, onde as sombras a encobriam e a enxiam com sua escuridão.

Os sons irracionais eram seus, ainda podia reconhecê-los. Sentia-os como seus. E eram apenas os seus sons que faziam lar naquela habitação.

De repente, clarões a assombravam e o seu corpo era invadido por espasmos. Era o limiar do céu e do inferno, se sentia inabalável, como se todas as sensações satisfatórias existentes no mundo houvessem contaminado seu corpo e feito casa. E queria guardar todos para si, mas ficava tão cansada que os libertava conforme a eletricidade esvaia o seu corpo.

Se sentia uma fera mansa. Uma rosa sem espinhos. Um querubim cheio de malicia.

Contudo, logo voltava a ter uma parte incompleta. Ele não era mais dela. Não fazia mais parte dela.

Com apenas um chispar de seus olhos pôde observar ele. Apenas linhas desbotadas no ar. Sem modificações, apenas o olhar cansado, pesado. De quem está se entregando.

-- "Não desista de mim, Sesshoumaru". -- Nada além da certeza de que ainda estava ali o entregava. Sem traços nem sombras.

-- "Você quem não quer desistir por mim. Está ficando tarde." -- As cortinas caíram silenciosamente no chão, talvez tristes demais para se manifestarem.

Ele não estava mais lá.

E ela bem sabia que já estava ficando tarde, tarde demais. O tempo corria, era um inimigo oculto, sempre presente.

Sua cabeça doía. Doeu quando ele não mais retornou. Doeu mais ainda quando da dúvida do sim ou do não. Machucou profundamente quando meses atrás ele a abandonou. Quando ele se foi de corpo, apenas alma presente ou o que quer que fosse a deixando largada aos corvos que teimavam em sobrevoar sua janela.

Não sabia o que ele era. Ainda assustava. Se assustou da primeira vez em que uma suave brisa tocou sua face, alisou seu corpo, sussurrou palavras ao vento, perto de seus ouvidos. Seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos sem fim. Recordava que as lágrimas eram incessantes e passou a duvidar de si mesma quando o viu. Insana.

E a cada dia, cada encontro, cada vez mais ele se tornava menos. Menos humano, menos visível, menos ele. Menos Sesshoumaru. O seu Sesshoumaru.

Ela ainda sentia seu toque, o calor esvaindo de sua aura, a respiração fraca, as sombras inertes. Os ventos cada vez mais raros.

Ele não sentia mais nada. Calor, fome, frio, sede, sono. O corpo se excitava, mas não sentia. Apenas via e a imagem comandava o que restava de si. Mas já não era mais visto e provavelmente tão logo já não mais veria.

O mundo que já havia lhe dado as costas, se desprenderia de vez dos olhos místicos, e seu coração seria de fato enterrado por aquela que não desejou se transformar em pó, para andar a eternidade de mãos entrelaçadas com as suas.

Não, ela preferiu se livrar dos ventos e das sombras e roubar a luminosidade apenas para si. Sem ela, ele não não seria capaz de distinguir o ponto de luz que lhe indicaria a direção que agora deveria seguir.

Ficaria para sempre perdido no tempo e espaço. Sem nada. Sendo um nada. Vagando solitário sem correntes de ar que o levasse para onde seus anseios imploravam. Apenas com a maré revolta do desconhecido.

Não conseguia chorar. Se pudesse o faria.

Apenas uma escolha. "Decida-se". A janela do sétimo andar estava aberta. Um suspiro e um corpo no abismo. Um instante de frio, um nada. O ressurgimento do ar, dos sentidos, renovação. Lá embaixo os viventes observavam o corpo estático da jovem. Apenas dois segundos bastaram para o vulto vestido de negro alcançar o chão.

-- "Fiz minha escolha. Escolhi 'nós'."

Expressões chocadas não viram e jamais veriam o sorriso que se formou quando um incrédulo homem estendeu a mão para sua eterna companheira. O instinto, quiçá o coração não completamente estilhaçado, o levaram até ela.

Defronte a eles a luz do dia era vencida por uma singela tonalidade brilhante que os chamava. Com os dedos entrelaçados caminharam em direção ao eterno. _Seus eternos._

Ao fundo, os sinos da catedral passaram a ecoar insistentemente, anunciando tragédia. Os corvos nunca mais sobrevoaram aquela janela.

_

* * *

_

_O que estamos esperando?_

_O tempo perdeu o que o prendia a mim_

_[...]_

_E se você perder_

_Você poderia me levar junto?_

_Você poderia descansar no sono?_

_Fique comigo, eu lhe libertarei de você..._

_**Cherry – Smashing Pumpkins**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Sempre amei o anime Inuyasha, porém escrever com casais héteros não é muito minha praia. Entretanto, Rin e Sesshoumaru são 'o' casal e resolvi tentar. Espero que se agradem. História meio pirada, relevem... :p Bjxxxx!!!_

* * *


End file.
